Yume
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Two hundred years with someone should never give you the sense that everyday will be the same. Sometimes it takes a nightmare to bring you to reality. details inside...hopefully


**Yume**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!  
A/N-A few friends including myself have been drinking tonight and are in a giggling state and this is the result of a few drinks. Once I sober up I'll probably realize what we did and take it down so enjoy it now while you can.

Eric came out of the shower and into the bedroom he shared with Alan for the last two hundred and some years to see him awake and not looking so hot.  
"Are feeling okay."  
"I feel terrible."  
"You look it. What's wrong? You're so pale."  
"I was up in the middle of the night, feeling completely nauseous. I couldn't lie down, I couldn't sit up. I couldn't move, I know I dozed off for an hour or so but I'm sure not how."  
"And it didn't dawn on you to, I don't know, wake me up?"  
"And what would that have done? Besides I didn't want to give this to you. Whatever this is."  
"We live together, we share the same bed, not waking me won't not pass me your germs."  
"Leave me alone."  
"So I'm telling Will you're taking a sick day?"  
"No. What are you nuts? William would never approve."  
"Al, you just said that you can't move and you want to go to work? You are dumb, stay home and rest. Are you feeling weak? Are you hungry maybe, think eating could help?"  
Watching Alan's face he saw it go even paler then it was at the mention of eating.  
"I'm okay, I'm just going to get dressed."  
"Have I told you you're an idiot."  
"Go away."

Somehow Alan made it to work only he wasn't feeling any better. All his body wanted to do was throw up only he couldn't even do that. Maybe if he did throw up though he would feel better.  
"Hey Alan. Holy, Eric was right you do look terrible. Why are you here?"  
Because William would be pissed. Please don't lecture me Ronald."  
"Not my job to. Just making sure you're okay."  
"Thanks."  
"Flu?"  
"Maybe. I happen to get it every few years."  
"Bummer."  
Alan knew being here was a mistake but other than being exhausted from being up half the night and being terribly nauseous he felt fine. He wasn't unable to work, he was just slower. Luckily for him though William hadn't given him any reapings so he could sit at his desk all day and he did.

Eric was starting to really worry about Alan, he wasn't getting better, he had been sick for over a week. He still looked pale and sickly, and he knew it wasn't the flu as he had so claimed. He didn't feel hot or have chills, no fever; all he had was the feeling of being nauseous. And he refused to take a day off to actually get better. He had forced him to sit this reaping out though, they were on the job together and it really wasn't anything he couldn't handle alone. Alan needed rest and this seemed to be the only way he would get it. Going to pick him up where he left him he ran to him seeing his head in a garbage can.  
"Alan!" Not really sure what to do he rubbed his back. He couldn't help him; all he could do was stay near and make sure he wasn't puking up blood or anything. Though, they were Death Gods and that didn't happen to them but since Alan had contracted the thorns he had worried about him whenever he got sick. Cured or not he couldn't help but worry for him. And Alan hadn't been this bad since then.  
"Oh my God…all of a sudden…it hit me." Pulling his head from the garbage can he tried to find something to wipe his mouth with. Finding his handkerchief he threw it out when he was done, he could buy more.  
"Feel better though?"  
"Sorta of I guess." Starting to walk away Alan had to stop and run back to his suddenly new best friend. The worry Eric had for Alan was only increasing. He wanted to get Alan home but he needed him to stop losing his insides. Getting him a water he waited until his stomach settled for more than five seconds to give it to him.  
"Can I just lie here and sleep for awhile?"  
"I would carry you but I'm scared that would only turn your stomach more."  
"I want to feel better but I don't know how."  
"See a doctor. I will say they have come a long way these last hundred years."  
"I hate doctors."  
"And the truth comes out. But seriously you need to see one. This," pointing up and down at Alan and the horrible state he was in "isn't normal."  
"I know that but their all the same, useless."  
"Oh come on, how many times have the nurses back home helped you out?"  
"A lot. Fine I'll go see them."  
"Thank you."  
Going to start to head home Alan changed his mind, he really didn't want to leave his buddy yet. Eric went to stand beside him again. This was nuts, how could he still be getting sick. He hadn't eaten in days; there should be nothing in his system. Maybe that was it, maybe he should eat then. This could be because he barely ate since he started to feel bad.

Alan laid in bed not trying to move, he had been here for hours since he finally made it back home. He kicked Eric out to go back to work so William wouldn't be mad at both of them. He had only taken a few sick days since he had started working. Only when he had the flu since he didn't want to get anyone else sick. This had to be worse then that and he didn't even know what this was. Moaning he rolled over to throw up in the bucket he had Eric leave for him. It was a lifesaver.  
"Alan, are you up? I got something for your,.." Eric stopped in the bedroom doorway seeing Alan at it again, he had stopped counting before they got home how many times this had happened.  
"Uhhhhh….." He sounded so drained as he moved his head back to his pillow. Sitting by his feet he handed him a few things known to help settles stomachs. Alan had the extreme of it but it probably wouldn't hurt.  
"I got someone to see you they should be here shortly."  
"Goody." Inhaling the ginger ale he hoped he it worked, usually it did but as he was right now he wasn't keeping his hopes up. He tried to stay hydrated but his body liked making it difficult. Eric slid a little closer trying to see any signs of a fever, hell; he was looking for any signs of something that could point to what was wrong. Alan had never been this bad before or for this long.

Eric knew Alan was pissed with him as he held him after a doctor came to check him out. He was surprised he let him hold him actually.  
"I told you, useless."  
"But he said he wouldn't stop looking until they found what was wrong. That's a good sign, that means they'll figure it out."  
"Yea when I'm dead."  
"Alan, please don't joke about that."  
Knowing Eric almost lost him once he felt bad for joking about it, "Sorry." Very carefully he moved to rest his head on Eric's shoulder while he could and to apologize better for what he said.  
"It's okay. You're not feeling well. I understand."  
They sat together for awhile until Alan quickly broke away to run to the bathroom. That was a nice moment while it lasted at least.

Alan stood outside of Ronald's door hoping he was home. Eric was at work and technically they both should be too but he had a doctor's note to stay home a few extra days in hopes that taking it easy would help this to pass. He felt better staying home with that note for William, he couldn't get upset with him for being out for the last week and a half.  
"Alan? Hey is everything alright?"  
"I'm sorry for just dropping by. I should have called. I wasn't even sure if you'd be home. If now isn't a bad time for you I was hoping we could talk. "  
"It's fine I'm off today. Oh, come in, sorry."  
Letting Alan in he led them to the living room, he was surprised to see him and a little worried, Alan never showed up here unannounced.  
"Can I get you something to drink? How are you feeling? You look a little better. You're not as pale as you were the last time I saw you."  
"Funny, I feel it."  
"Huh?" Sitting across from him he waited to hear what was going on with him. As his friend he was worried about him and while he wouldn't overstep Eric he would help Alan as best he could.  
"I found out what's wrong with me and it's bad. Really bad Ronald. I don't know what to do or what's going to happen."  
"Have you said anything to Eric yet?"  
"Not yet. I'm scared to, about how he'll react. Plus I just found out no more than an hour ago. What am I going to do?"  
"Come on it can't be that bad and I'm sure once you tell Eric he'll help you beat it. I mean he helped you beat the thorns."  
"Yes and look at the hell he went through for it! Besides this is even worse than the thorns."  
"What?" No way, if it was that bad then this really was serious. He wasn't sure what to do, how to help him, how to comfort him. Why did this shit always have to happen to Alan?  
"What do you have?"

Ronald sat with his mouth hanging wide open, Alan was right this was serious. He would be terrified too and telling Eric could end one of two ways that was for sure.  
"They are running a test to be sure on Tuesday and I'm not sure I want Eric there or not. I don't even know how to tell him all of this."  
"If you want a third party present to you know, keep him level headed you know I'm here. I'm not scared to slap him around a little." Making Alan smile and laugh a little both sat back and relaxed just slightly.  
"Thanks Ronald I really appreciate it." He was really glad he came here to talk to him first. He needed to tell someone first before Eric. As much as he loved him and wanted him to be the first to know everything he could get temperamental over certain things at times.

Eric stepped into Ron's house after work getting a call from him at the office that Alan was over.  
"Is he okay?"  
"I think so. He is passed out on my couch. He can stay as long as he wants you both know I don't care."  
"Thanks. I'm surprised he came over, he was still in bed when I left."  
"Yea, well, I think he just needed some fresh air. Oh and Eric, do me a favor. Take it easy on him alright. He is pretty stressed right now."  
"Why would I make it worse? What do you know?"  
Throwing his hands up he left Eric go see Alan alone. Those two had a lot to discuss and it wasn't his place to get in their way.

"Alan, it's me, care to wake up for me for a second." Alan slowly opened his eyes to see Eric in front of him on Ronald's couch.  
"Hey Eric….Oh shit Eric!" Springing up he moved to the one side. He wasn't up to facing him yet, shit, now what did he do? What was he doing here?  
"Ouch. Glad to see you too. Glad you're feeling better though. I haven't seen you move that fast in a while now."  
"Sorry. Just…surprised me that's all."  
"Alan, are you alright, I know you haven't been feeling well but you look…terrified. Did something happen at the house today?" Sitting beside him he wasn't sure if Alan would pull away if he tried to touch him. He had this look on his face that really worried him and if something happened then why didn't he tell him earlier. He would have gotten here sooner to be with him. And was this was Ronald meant by him being stressed out? What did he know"  
"Al,"  
"Oh Eric!" Burying himself in Eric's chest he wrapped his arms around him while he started crying. He was scared to talk to him about this but he was glad to be near him. He really needed him right now. Eric just rubbed his back while holding him close while he waited for him to stop crying before they did anything else. Once Alan was able to he moved away from him and wiped his eyes.  
"Eric, we have to talk. We have a problem on our hands. A big problem and I don't know what to do."  
"We'll figure it out I promise, so come on tell me what's going on."  
"You can't get mad, you can't freak out."  
"Okay… so tell me what's going on."

Eric stumbled into his house with Alan behind him not saying anything since they left Ronald's. He just kept his body close, almost hugging himself.  
"Eric?"  
Turning he went to face him and saw the worry on Alan's face.  
"Are you mad? You haven't said two words to me since we left. If you are tell me, please."  
Going to him he wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. "No, of course not. This isn't your fault. I'm just in a state of shock and I'm worried about you, about what's going to happen."  
"But you'll stay?" Looking up at Eric he forced him to make eye contact with him and give him an answer.  
"Of course I'll stay. Why would you think I wouldn't? We've gone through a lot worse together. This is nothing."  
"Really? Thank you. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Seeing the smile he loved back on Alan's face he tried to hide the emotions swirling inside himself over everything. He wouldn't leave Alan over this but he was sort of freaking out. There were some things he wasn't able to handle and this; this was definitely one of them.

Alan joined him in bed for the night, both were pretty exhausted considering the type of day they had. Alan moved close to him to snuggle, feeling Eric accept his advance he moved his head to his chest. They stayed as they were while they waited for their eyes to close which didn't seem to be happening.  
"So…a baby."  
"…yea…"  
"Can I ask how this happened I mean we're both, and it doesn't…I don't understand how this could….and why suddenly now."  
"I don't know, they don't know. We are as lost by this as you are."  
"Can you even do this?" That was one of the things that worried him, he almost lost him once to the thorns he wasn't going to risk his life again, and not by something like this.  
"I…I don't know. But, I want to try. I know it's stupid and risky but maybe it's the human side of me that can't say no."  
Eric just held him tighter, he wouldn't fight him over this yet, anything could happen. For now he would stay by him and allow things to play out. Though, he wasn't ready to be a father, kids had never been on his list of priories. And once meeting Alan he hadn't worried about that, he hadn't had to until now. He didn't know Death Gods could have kids.  
"Oh crap. I'll have to William. Uhhhhhh he is going to kill me, or fire me. I don't want to lose my job."  
Using Eric's body he tried to relax more, there was so much on his mind, so much he was worrying about. It seemed for every one thing he took care of three more popped up to replace it.  
"Don't worry about him. We'll talk to him together about this."  
"I wish I had your nerves of steel. You're so calm about everything."  
Oh no he wasn't, he just hid it much better.  
"Oh and Tuesday, I find out for certain, can you come with me?"  
"Sure I wouldn't make you go alone unless you really wanted to."  
"Thank you."  
"Now come on, let's get so sleep."

Eric didn't think Alan could grab his hand any tighter while they waited for someone to show up and get this "test" under way. Alan hadn't been sure what they were going to do exactly he just knew they were going to find out for certain if what showed up in another test was really present here. He really, really hoped there was nothing and the last test had a misreading. That would save them both a lot of trouble and worry. Though if this wasn't it then something else was making Alan sick and they would have to more on him to find out what that was.  
"Alan you need to relax, you're hand is really shaking."  
"I'm sorry, I'm trying."  
"Come here." Putting an arm around his shoulders he pulled him closer while he kept their hands together.  
"Alan?" Hearing a bubbly nurse call his name he shot up as she walked in with the doctor.  
"Yes!" So much for trying to get him to relax.  
"We can get started now so can I have you just sit here for me?"  
Reluctantly moving away from Eric and letting go of his hand he did as he was instructed.  
"Can I ask, what is going to happen exactly? Do I have to do anything?"  
"I'm going to see if the results of your test were correct or not by using sound waves. Don't worry it's completely harmless and painless. And all you have to do is unbutton your shirt and lie back for me. I promise it won't take long and you have nothing to worry about."  
Doing as he was told he laid back and tried to take Eric's strength, he was terrified of what the truth was. Giving Alan a smirk knowing that's all his nerves over this could handle he looked at the monitor the doctor had turned on. He had be alive long enough to see the newest technology but that didn't mean he understood what any of it did. Other then phones and computers he didn't care to learn any more than that.  
"W…what are you doing?"  
"Trying to see if I can get an image. You reapers really know nothing outside of your field do you."  
"They need us focused." Alan tried not to let this doctor leave a bad taste in his mouth. He knew a lot, just not much in the field of medicine.  
"I guess."  
Alan was glad the nurse took over right after; she gave off a better feeling then the doctor. Maybe because the nurse was friendly and liked to joke around and the doctor was a stiff. This only further pushed his argument that he didn't like doctors. Or, maybe doctors just didn't like reapers.  
"Is is suppose to feel weird?"  
"Weird how hun?"  
"It tickles."  
" That's pretty normal."  
"Oh, okay then."  
"So what are you guys going to do it we find a baby?"  
"….um…have a baby I guess."  
Laughing she shook her head at his answer, obviously she worded it wrong.  
"I meant more in terms of getting married or build a house, or, I don't know."  
Looking over at Eric and his wide eyes over the thought of marriage he smiled and went back to the nurse.  
"If anything we'll move to a bigger place. We've been together for so long it's like we're already married."  
"True. For as long as I've been here you two have been together and that's been at least a good hundred years."  
"That makes me sound really old."  
"Well then let me just tell you that you very good for your age. Not a day over twenty-five."  
"Well thanks."  
At that Eric cracked a smile. Plus side to living forever, you don't age so all of them were still the age they joined the society at. Alan was twenty five and he was twenty-seven, not too shabby. Unless you asked about what year you were born they all liked to joke about their ages.  
"So Eric, ready to be father?"  
Shooting his head up he quickly moved besides Alan whose face had already paled.  
"…H…how is that possible?"  
Alan had the same thoughts as Eric only he couldn't speak,. He was suddenly very light headed and dizzy.  
"We still don't know that, but, I know what an embryo looks like at seven weeks."  
As Alan saw the nurse point to the screen to show them he felt his eyes suddenly become very heavy. Eric heard a soft thud and saw Alan had passed out by the news, couldn't say he blamed him. Any longer and he would probably do the same.  
"I thought you reapers were supposed to be stronger than this. It's just a baby for peat sakes. If he passes out this easily how is he going to handle what's to come?"  
Turning to the doctor his shock over the news turned to anger at the doctor. He wanted to punch him for saying that about reapers and Alan. No one trashed talked about him and got away with it while he was with him. It didn't matter who you were.  
"Sir, imagine yourself in his shoes. It's only natural for him to be in shock. We've never seen anything like this before." The nurse touched Eric's shoulder to make sure he didn't do anything he would regret later.  
"Would you like to take him home? We need to discuss a few things but we can do that another time, once he wakes up and has a chance to relax."  
"Sure. Thanks for your help. I'm sure Alan will call you later."  
With a smile she went back to the machine while Eric debated how he was going to get Alan home. He could easily carry him in his arms but there was the issue of doors.  
"Here, take these too. You both should look them over once the news settles." Taking the small envelope he stuck it in his inner coat pocket before lifting Alan up.

Alan stretched before opening his eyes and found himself at home.  
"Uhhhhhhh…"  
"Alan? You feeling alright?"  
Sitting up he saw Eric just walking in the bedroom to check on him.  
"I passed out didn't I?"  
"You did, but the nurse said to call once things had settled down."  
"I don't think they ever will."  
"Come here." Sitting beside him he put his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close.  
"Careful, I'm still not feeling a hundred percent."  
"Sorry."  
Resting his head on Eric's shoulder he started to think about what happened next. That test confirmed it; somehow he was going to have a baby. Finding Eric's other hand he laced their hands together and just watched as he moved the joined hands.  
"Sorry, for putting you through this."  
"Shouldn't I be saying that? I mean you're the one that has to go through all of it."  
"I guess."  
"Want to sleep a little longer? You'll probably feel better." He could hear the thoughts swirling in his mind.  
"Sleep won't make this go away."  
"You don't have to go through with this you know. No one will think any less of you."  
"I know, but, I don't know if I want to or not."  
"Get some rest. We'll talk about it once you've slept for more than a few hours at a time. I'll make us some dinner while you sleep." Seeing his face at the thought of food he kissed his forehead.  
"I'll make something you can stomach. Eating will help you feel better. Come on, lie down." Helping him lie back down he made sure he was alright before he left him alone for awhile.  
"Eric, you know, the way you take care of me, you'd make a great dad."  
"Get some sleep." With that he walked out of their bedroom.

Knowing he had to go back to work tomorrow and was feeling pretty decent, only throwing up twice so far, Alan decided to get some house work done. Laundry was really starting to pile up. He loved Eric and him helping around the house while he had been sick but he hated when he did the laundry. He was happier when he let it sit for him to do. Bringing it to the washer in the basement he went through the pockets of every article that has to make sure nothing got washed that wasn't supposed to. Going through a jacket of Eric's he found an envelope. Seeing as they didn't keep anything major from each other and making sure it wasn't important like a bill or society paper he opened it just enough to see inside. Seeing pictures from the other day he opened it further to pull them out. Eric must have gotten them after he passed out. Leaning against the washer he took a good look at each one, a smirk growing into a smile by the time he reached the last one.  
"Al, hey are you home? Are you up?"  
"Eric!" Putting the pictures back inside he ran upstairs to talk to him. "Eric! I know what I want to do; I want to have the baby!" Giving him a quick hug he stayed at arm's length to gauge Eric's reaction. "Are you okay with that?"  
Not expecting this as soon as he got home especially since he got home early he needed a moment to process what Alan just told him,  
"You want to have the baby? I…I'll….yea."  
"Eric?" Sitting him down at the kitchen table he made sure he was alright, he seemed to be flooded by thoughts and emotions.  
"You really want to go through with this?"  
"Yes." Losing his enthusiasm he waited for Eric to give his thoughts. He wanted to attempt this but only if Eric would support him through it. It was as much his decision as it was his.  
"We're going to have a baby?"  
"Yes. Unless…unless you don't want to."  
Seeing the look on Alan's face he knew he would have to work past his fears because he was going to be a father.  
"I'm sure we'll make it all work out for us."  
"So you're saying you want to do this with me?"  
"I am."  
Throwing his arms around Eric he held him tightly, thrilled and calm knowing he had Eric's support in this. Eric on the other hand just tried not to run to the bar, what was he getting himself into?

"So you're going to be a daddy."  
"Shut up Ron. How did you hear about it anyway? Don't tell me Alan called you first once he made up his mind."  
"What? No, I overheard him telling one of the nurses just before."  
"Can I tell you something? I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not father material. I have no idea how to raise a kid. I'm a Death God, I'm suppose to end life, not create it."  
"Well it's a little late for that don't you think. Face it you're going to have to handle a kid, a baby in the near future. Better start reading up on it now." With a pat on his shoulder he let Eric be and got back to work himself.  
"Hey Alan, welcome back man. Hope you're feeling better."  
"Thanks Ronald, I'm getting there." Coming up to Eric he asked him something only to get nothing. A moment later did he get any sort of response from him.  
"Oh, hey, what's up?"  
"I just said I was going to talk to William before I got to work and if you wanted to come with me."  
That was right he had told Alan last week he would, damn it.  
"Yea, come on."

Well that went well; much better then he originally thought it would. William, once hearing what was going on and having solid proof, pulled him from any ground assignments and placed him on paperwork detail. It wasn't as exciting as working in London but it was safer. And he couldn't really complain because he got to keep his job which was great news. Looking over at Eric who seemed weird all day he went to talk to him only to detour to the bathroom, he would not miss throwing up at least three times a day.

Eric woke up to hearing what sounded like pained gasps coming from the person next to him. Sitting up he saw Alan's features tight trying to get the pain to go away.  
"Alan, hey what's wrong, are you alright?" Slightly panicked he went to grab him only to stop scared to hurt him more.  
Opening his eyes he tried to move towards him as best he could.  
"E…Eric I'm in so much pain."  
Eric helped him sit up to figure out what was wrong. He was fine when they went to bed and he hadn't seen him like this since the thorns.  
"Want me to get someone for you?"  
"Pl….ack….please…I'm scared…I…I don't know what's wrong with me…what if…what if I'm…"  
"Ssshhh, everything will be alright. I'll be right back I promise. Try to relax." Pulling away from him he got out of bed to use the phone in the kitchen. It was a good thing that nurse gave them her number to ask her questions. This seemed like a pretty big one. Having her come over he unlocked the front door so he could go back to Alan. He could tell he was still in pain and worried about what was wrong.  
"I got someone they are on their way."  
Getting his hands to pull away from where he hurt he reached for Eric, to have him come closer.  
"Where does it hurt?"  
"If I don't move I feel a little better. My whole lower half hurts."  
"Not your chest."  
"Not my chest."  
Well that was one good thing at least. Pulling away from Eric he lowered his hands to his abdomen and hips as another wave of pain rolled through. He couldn't take it and not know what was going on only scared him more. Eric put his hands on his shoulders trying to help him somehow. He thought they were past all of this since he beat the thorns. Alan should never have to be in such pain again.  
"Don't hold your breath it won't help you."  
"…E…Eric…it hurts so much…"  
"Just breath you'll be alright I promise."  
Hearing a knock at their bedroom door Eric saw the nurse he talked to. Thank God he didn't know how much more Alan could take.

"Hey there Alan, tell me what's wrong."  
"He…here…right here."  
"Okay, let me know if I hurt you any alright."  
Touching his sides he reached for Eric's hand that was still on his shoulder. She wasn't hurting him really but her hands on where he was already in pain wasn't really helping.  
"Sorry. But Alan, I have good news for you. You'll be fine. You're going to be like this for a few days but it won't last forever and this is really a good sign for you."  
Both looked at her thinking she had to be crazy, how was this a good sign?  
"Your body is adjusting to what's taking place. That's good, that means it's trying."  
"And what happens if it doesn't work? Am I going to be unable to walk ever again?"  
"No of course not. This won't affect you in that way at all. If it doesn't work, than, well, you'll lose the baby. But, that is all that will happen. Um, any changes that take place should be internal and won't be noticeable."  
Feeling Alan grip his hand a little tighter he squeezed his shoulder. The good thing was that he would be alright. As much as Alan wouldn't admit it that was the most important thing.  
"How long do I have to wait until I know the outcome?"  
"I can't say for sure but my guess would be a few days. Think about when you were a child, did you ever experience growing pains? They sometimes occurred to teenagers as their bones and joints grew."  
He had to really think back, a lot of his memories when he was alive as a human were foggy at best.  
"My best advice is to take it easy, try to move as little as possible."  
"Thank you."  
"If you need anything else don't hesitate to call. And, while you really can't take anything for the pain try applying heat every once in a while, hot towels should help."  
Helping Alan lay back down Eric went to let her out grateful for her help.

Feeling Eric come back to bed he winced and moaned as he moved to face him.  
"What did she just tell you? Don't move so much."  
"Am I doing the right thing or have I just lost my mind?"  
Moving closer to Alan and gently placing his hands on him to not cause any more pain he softly stroked the body that his fingers were near, he didn't know how to comfort him, he couldn't really comfort him but doing absolutely nothing only made it far worse for him.  
"I think you've lost your mind. But, I can tell you really want everything to work out and are willing to go through all of this to see this through to the very end."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. Though, I have to handle everything you put me through."

Eric sat at his desk annoyed and exhausted. This was the last place he wanted to be after last night. He hated having Alan throw him out of the house so he wouldn't cater to him as much. It was infuriating, he was so infuriating, but, he did love him and would put up with it for now. Seeing Ronald he let him bust him about his appearance and clear look of exhaustion in his eyes. As pay back he told him what happened. He was glad he could talk to Ronald about everything, that he got blunt opinions from him too. It helped him not lose it and really not freak out by the idea that he could really be a father.

Alan softly moaned as he felt soft fingers move against his face. Slowly opening his eyes he saw Eric in bed beside him. He must be home early from work, that was good, that meant he actually fell asleep for a few hours since the last he remembered it was just after twelve-thirty.  
"How was work?" Putting his hands around Eric's neck he used him to help him sit up. He learned it didn't hurt as must this way.  
"Boring. William had been informed by the infirmary that you would be out for a few days. You're nurse friend saved me from hearing it when I showed up. He got someone to cover for you but the time I arrived."  
"Sorry."  
"Feeling any better?"  
"No." Resting against Eric he tried to give him some of his weight so it was less he had to deal with. It didn't really help but he was still comfortable so that a plus.  
"I want to start dinner soon. Anything you're in the mood for?"  
"Something light. Between the slight morning sickness and the intense pain I can't stomach anything heavy. I learned that at lunch. It tasted great though."  
"Sorry. I should have realized."

Eric came into his house quickly putting his blade next to Alan's at the door and went to Alan who was in front of the sink.  
"Alan! What are you doing out of bed? You were told to take it easy."  
"I know, and I am. I'm feeling a little better and I couldn't stay in bed any longer."  
He could tell he still hurt though and getting here had been a struggle as he saw the sweat on his forehead. Feeling him grip his shoulders he could see that he was having trouble staying standing. What would it take for him to not push himself so hard? For once he wished he wasn't so independent. Sure it was great and all but he wouldn't mind it if he could take care of him a little more.  
"Eric, you look exhausted. Haven't you been sleeping?"  
He knew he could take this conversation one of two ways, he could say work was stressing him out or he could say he had been worried about him too much to sleep. Either one would bring him a lecture but the one would get Alan to cooperate with him a little more.  
"I've been worried about you. I like knowing you're alright."  
"Eric. I'm sorry, I haven't meant to burden you with all of this."  
"You aren't "burdening" me. I just wish you would take it easier. That would help a lot."  
"I just don't want you to feel like you have to always watch me"  
"I know but look at you, you're holding on to me scared you'll fall if you let go. That doesn't help me at all. So come on, let's get you back to bed for now."  
Nodding he grabbed Eric a little differently to have him help him back to their bedroom. He really did appreciate Alan trying to show him that he was doing alright but seeing how that left him he wasn't helping anything.

Eric was glad Alan was feeling better, he looked better to. He had stopped experiencing morning sickness and his body didn't hurt anymore. He could also tell Alan was relieved by how things turned out since everything went well. At least one of them was more or less excited by all of this. He was still trying not to scream, he already knew that nothing would prepare him to be a father. It didn't matter if he read up on what to expect or how to handle certain things he just wasn't father material. Alan, Alan he knew had hoped to be one before he died and joined the society, for him, he hoped to find that one woman that said he didn't like kids, or who couldn't have. What he wanted to know now was how this all came to be. Everyone was still beyond puzzled by it since everything showed that this shouldn't have happened in the first place. He would say one thing though, he wasn't sure how but Alan looked even more breathtaking than he did before. Something about him just shined, gave off a sort of glow that made it even harder not to fall at his feet.

"Eric, hey…are you up?"  
Hearing Alan's voice he rolled over to face him. He had been awake for awhile he just felt like taking his time to get up and ready for work.  
"Yea, what's up?"  
"We have a bit of a problem, well; I have a bit of problem."  
Sitting up he wondered what Alan was talking about. And he was starting to hate that word, problem, it was a terrible word that he wished had never been created.  
"What's wrong?"  
Turning to Eric he tried to half smile at the horrible situation he was in.  
"My pants, unless they hang really low on my waist don't close. But this low they look really stupid and they still don't feel like they fit."  
"So you want to wear mine?" He wanted to make sure that's what he was getting at. Unlike Alan he wasn't really much of a morning person and wasn't good at riddles this early.  
"Well yours might work but you're taller than me, I'll just trip over the pant legs."  
"We could probably roll them up for now and you're at a desk all day so it won't be like they are a work hazard for you." Getting up he went through his drawers looking for a pair that were a little smaller on him so they would work better on Alan.  
"Here, try these. Want a shirt as well?"  
"No, I'm okay there." Seeing Eric eyeing him he noticed his shirt looked a little tight due to the buttons. "Fine, I guess it couldn't hurt." Going through another drawer he pulled a shirt out for him. "Anything else you need while I'm here."  
"Oh shut up."  
"I guess we'll have to get you to a tailor and adjust your suits."  
"Think they'll be able to?"  
"Don't know but won't hurt to try."  
Seeing Alan realize how screwed he could be he let him be and went to jump in the shower. He also couldn't stay in there much longer or he would stare at the fact that you could start to see that Alan was carrying his child, a thought he tried not to dwell on too much.

"Hey Eric, you're coming with me right? During lunch to see how things are going?"Alan stood in front of his desk and ran his fingers over the edge while he waited for Eric to say something. He had to admit, his clothes didn't look half bad on him.  
"Oh that was today, right."  
"If you can't go that's fine. I understand. The nurse said that we should be able to hear a heartbeat though so that should be good."  
He could tell he really wanted him to go with him even if he tried to sound like it was no big deal. He really should go, he had nothing else to do and this was for his child after all.  
"No I'm coming with you. Heartbeat huh? So soon?"  
"Yea, just over twelve weeks or so. Too early for gender but I'm already figuring it will be a boy. I don't know why, maybe because that's majority here."  
"Yea, you're probably right."  
Alan could tell Eric didn't want to talk about it for some reason. He had noticed from the beginning of this whole thing that Eric was only agreeing, only going along because he personally wanted to, not because he was excited by the fact that he was going to a father. To be honest it hurt to not talk about what was bothering him, to know his true thoughts about everything.  
"Well see you later than" He hadn't asked for any of this but it was happening and he asked if he wanted to do this with him. He could have said no, he could have said he didn't want to raise a baby.  
"Okay."

Seeing the image of his child on the screen, hearing the heartbeat only scared him more. It only made things more real. There was no way he could do this but he couldn't tell Alan that. It was too late to back out now.  
"Eric? Are you okay?" Reaching for his hand Alan tried to make sure he was alright. Seeing the look on his face didn't make him believe for a second that Eric was in awe. "Hey, talk to me."  
Pulling his eyes from the screen he looked over at Alan, at their hands and stepped back.  
"Al, I love you but I…I can't do this. I'm sorry." Letting go of Alan's hand he turned to run form the room. He had no idea where he was running but he had the impulse to run and run far.  
"Eric!" Sitting up he buttoned his shirt while he ran after him. Feeling his shirt stick to his stomach from the gel they had put on him he caught up with Eric and grabbed his arm to stop him.  
"Hey! What's going on with you? What happened back there?"  
"I'm sorry but I can't do this. I'm not ready to be a father. I never wanted kids, even when I was just human. I don't know how to be a father, how to raise a kid. I love you and I want to stay with you but I don't know that I can stand by you."  
"And you think I am? Did it ever dawn on you that maybe I am just as terrified by this whole thing as you are? I don't know if I can be a parent let alone a good one to my child. But, I know running won't solve anything. So I'm not running from this, I am trying to learn as much as I can so I can do the best I can for them. And if you're not willing to do the same and at least try then you're not the man I thought you were because the man I knew would never run from a challenge."  
With that he turned to head back to where he came from while prying his shirt from his skin. Now it was Eric's turn to run after him. Alan was right; he wasn't one to run from something no matter how much it terrified him. Together they could figure everything out, maybe not to be parents of the year but enough to give their child what they needed. Seeing Alan accept his apology for running and accept his request to help him learn they made their way back together.

Eric got home to see Alan sitting on the couch with his legs curled under him, reading. Someone enjoyed their day off from work. He looked content and comfortable too in a pair of pants he borrowed from him this morning and a stretchy shirt. He knew it was one of the only reasons he enjoyed being off, so he didn't spend hours making sure his suit fit since he had clearly begun to show for the public.  
"Hey." Crashing next to him he put his feet up on the coffee table to relax.  
"Hey. How was work?" Closing the book he looked over at Eric and his normal after work position.  
"I miss you for collections. Boring, when they are uneventful."  
"Sorry. William likes having the paperwork done correctly and on time, and filed correctly. You may never get me back."  
"Don't tell me that."  
"Sorry." Teasing he put the book down and moved closer to him. It was good to have Eric home; it got pretty boring here once he finished cleaning and got some house work done.  
"Ugh, I hate it when you stare." Pulling away he grabbed the blanket they kept on the couch and put it over him.  
"I wasn't staring. You just reminded me of something I thought about earlier."  
"Oh? And what's that? That I'm getting bigger and look stupid because of my height."  
"No, and you aren't that short and I would never think anything like that about you. I was going to say that I was thinking about the fact that this place can't really hold three people. I mean it can but the back room is small and we have no place to put the stuff already in there."  
"I had thought about that too. So what do you want to do? Would you rather move or just add on to this place?"  
Looking around he thought about it, they could just get an addition put on but they probably wouldn't be allowed to stay here while that happened, or at least Alan wouldn't.  
"We can move to a bigger house. Probably be less trouble."  
"We'll do that then. Ugh! Stop it!" Lifting the blanket over him he tried to hide behind it. Laughing, Eric moved the blanket from his face.  
"I'm sorry I can't help it. Bare with me."  
"This still freaks you out doesn't it?"  
"At times yes. But I am trying I swear. The less I think about it the better I do. It's just that,"  
"It's just that seeing me twenty weeks pregnant pulls you from your dreamland and you panic again."  
"Don't get pissed."  
"I'm not…I'm sorry. You are trying I see that. I bet once he is here you'll relax a little."  
"Or I completely go off the deep end, but hey it's something right."  
Alan just rolled his eyes at him, Eric really needed to believe in himself a little more and to understand that he wasn't going to let him crash and burn at being a father to their child. "Still believe it is going to be a boy?"  
"Have any reason for me to think otherwise?"  
"No, just wondering. I'm trying like I said."  
"And I'm so proud. Leaning over to kiss him he got up to start cooking dinner for them. All day he had this idea to do something really special for them, maybe because he had the time to, or because that's all he could plan. Anything for their child, their son, they couldn't plan yet since they didn't have the space. He wasn't really worried but he did wish they could start planning so it wasn't all last minute.

"We are going to find out the gender today…I sound thrilled right?"  
Eric stood with Ronald in London after they finished their assignment and were taking their time getting back. They had no real rush to get back. He was glad he was usually partnered with Ron since Alan couldn't join him when it was needed.  
"Don't let Alan hear you, he'll flip."  
"I know, Ron, I'm trying I swear I am but it's like the harder I try the more I feel myself on the brink."  
"Maybe you need to completely lose your mind. Or stop treating this as a time bomb. I mean it's a baby after all, lots of people have them. Just be glad the rate of dying during child birth dropped a lot these past years. I mean things are already complicated with him, don't need to throw that into the equation either."  
"Maybe you're right. Or I just need a night at the bar. Up for one?"  
"Always man. Just run it past Alan. Don't need him hating me."  
"He isn't the boss of me and has never acted like one."  
"I know that but I get the feeling he worries you might stray. Not that I would let you but him worrying means he cares and you freaking out over this whole thing just makes him worry more that you might."  
"I know this; you're talking to the guy that's been with him for how many centuries? But seriously Ron what the hell am I gonna do today? If I freak out like last time he'll kill me."  
"Then hold your breath and nod, or just pass out and say you are just that excited..."  
"God, why do I talk to you?"  
"Cause you need someone to drink with."

Eric knew Alan was watching him, waiting to see what would happen once their child came on the screen. He was really trying, maybe Ronald was right, maybe he needed to stop treating the child as a time bomb. Maybe he also had to prepare for them better, or at all. They only had four months or so left. Yea, that probably wasn't helping him at all in feeling better. They had four months to move and get a space for the baby ready, he had to get his ass in gear and start moving.  
"Still with us?" Hearing Alan he looked over at him and nodded, he could do this. Somehow he could and would. He would have to because looking at his child, his son he knew he would be here soon and depending on him.  
"See I told you, I knew he was a boy."  
"Yea you did. I figured you'd be right."  
Alan was happy to see Eric smile and have it not be so forced. He was relaxed it looked like for now. It seemed something had clicked and fell into place with him.

They were discussing the thought of really looking for a new place as they walked to their desk when Ronald came up between them and placed his arms over their shoulders.  
"So tomorrow, can I steal Eric for a night? I think it's time for a night at the bar."  
"Sure I guess, I don't care. But, you just owe me since I can't drink."  
"Done. We'll have to do a night at my place soon then."  
"Holding you to it."  
With that he let them be again and they went back to discussing house hunting.

It hadn't taken too long to find a new place; both liked a three bedroom not far from where they lived now. They could start moving in sooner than they could have hoped for which was great. In three weeks they could be in the new place and settled. Plus, Ronald had told them he would help which saved Eric a lot of time and struggle.

Alan walked into their new bedroom to see Eric face down on the bed not even out of his work clothes. He had gotten home late but not that much later.  
"Everything alright? Or are you just trying to make me jealous since I can't do that right now?"  
Moving his head to see Alan in the doorway he sat up and got up to change.  
"All is good. Just one of those days you know."  
"Busy?"  
"I thought I would never leave. So much paperwork."  
"Bring any home? I could help."  
"I don't need it but you could sit with me."  
"I'll grab a pen."  
Joining Alan in the kitchen after he had changed he accepted the hot tea he had made for them and sat beside him to get started. He could tell that Alan, being Alan had gone through his folder he brought home and pulled out some of the longer forms to fill out for him so he would have less to do. Alan may do this every day all day but being with Eric he didn't mind doing extra.

Stopping he put his pen down and froze for a second, he knew nothing was wrong but he never felt anything like this before. It surprised him to say the least.  
"Alan? Are you alright?"  
Seeing he had stopped and had this strange look on his face and dropped his hands to his stomach he started to worry that something was wrong.  
"Ah huh." Looking over at him he smiled, this was incredible. He never would have guessed he would feel so excited right now.  
"What's going on?"  
"The baby, our son, is kicking. Come feel."  
Eric felt the blood run from his face. Alan wanted him to do what? He wanted him feel their son? The thought alone was bizarre and scary. What if he managed to do something that would hurt Alan or the child and he still couldn't get past the thought alone. It didn't seem logical to be able to do that so then how…?  
"Eric, breathe…my god you are too much. I don't know what's gotten you so freaked out."  
"Well, umm…"  
"Just give me your hand." Taking it by force he felt the nerves running through him, what was he so worried about? Not letting him go he watched as his face went from fear to confusion to awe. Releasing his hand from Eric's he sat back and just watched his face. It made him happy to see him relaxed for once and in actual wonderment over this whole thing. Seeing him so worried and freaked out all the time about everything always keep him on edge as well which wasn't good.  
"Holy…this…is so…surreal."  
"You could say that."  
With their eyes on each other time seemed to stop at that moment. The doubt lingering in Eric seemed to wash away. Looking into those beautiful pools Alan had for eyes he knew he could do this. Step up and be the father his son needed, he could be the man Alan knew him to be.

"Al, what do you think? Meet your expectations?"  
"My god, it's amazing. And you did all of this while I was at work? You should be off more often." Alan stopped by the room they were making as the nursery on his way to their room to change out of his suit when Eric called to him. When he left this morning Eric had still been sleeping and this room held boxes now it was unpacked and like they planned it for.  
"I started around noon I guess. So you really like it?"  
"I do, you really out did yourself and stepped up more than I ever could have expected."  
"I always told you I was trying."  
"I know. I love you."  
"Love you too."  
Together they walked into their room so Alan could get comfortable. He was proud of himself for getting the room started and completed by the time he got home. He wanted him to see he was making it up to him for how he had acted before.

"Uhhhhhhh."  
Hearing something Eric woke up to see Alan awake but still laying in bed.  
"You alright over there?"  
"No. I want this to be over."  
Sitting up he looked over at him and see a tired look in his eyes.  
"What's wrong? Is he keeping you up again?"  
"Yea." Sitting up he moved closer Eric to rest against him. Wrapping his arms around him he tried to help him relax. He knew the baby was keeping Alan up recently or waking him up in the middle of the night. This was the first time it woke up as well though and he was glad it did. He wanted to help him the best he could. He could see the strain the child was placing on him as they grew and his body wasn't really able to handle it. The stronger they got the harder it was for him, a few times he watched Alan get the wind knocked out of him or need to rest against something sturdy while they moved or kicked.  
"Aaaaaaa….hhh…"Feeling Alan straighten against him he tried to figure out a way to help him better. This reminded him of when he had the thorns, just being able to watch yet not do anything for him really. Obviously this wasn't as serious as that and he figured slightly less painful for him but he still wished there was something he could do.  
"It's alright, I've got you." Not sure where that came from knowing it wouldn't do anything for him he felt Alan place his head on the crook of his neck. He could feel him trying to relax and remember to breath so he wouldn't feel lightheaded as well.  
"He is just like his father, so strong. If he doesn't become a Death God I will be shocked."  
"I don't know I think he gets it from you. You always seemed like the stronger one to me."  
He could feel Alan smile as he moaned and tried to move to a better position. Eric allowed Alan to use his body however he saw fit so he could relax as best as he could. With his head where it was he wrapped his arms around Eric's neck to hold him better while he brought his legs to rest more on top of him like how they were sometimes on the couch then on the bed. That was fine with him so long as Alan was comfortable he was too.  
"I wish he understood the words "gentle or take it easy" because then I probably wouldn't….aaahh…cringe as much."  
"He likes knowing your paying attention to him."  
"He doesn't have to try so hard trust me. And I still…mmm…think he gets his strength from you…"Exhaling he took a moment before explaining." It gives me something to blame you for. And this is a good thing so take it as a compliment."  
"Will do,"  
Trying to get Alan to relax and sleep again he tried to hold him a little better. Where his arm rested he could feel their son kicking and moving. Damn, no wonder Alan hurt. Those weren't weak little things he felt a few weeks back. He knew it was a good thing, that it meant he was strong and healthy but he almost expected to see Alan black and blue. He was hoped he wasn't of course it's just what he thought could happen.  
"God, do you feel that? And why can't he do this while I'm at work and not trying to sleep? Eric, I need him to stop, I'm so tired."  
"I know you are. I don't know how to do that though."  
"Maybe talk to him or something, anything so I…ahhhh!" Craning his back his hands dug into Eric's neck. Once he could he would apologize for that. Eric forgot that Alan told him the baby could hear their voices at this point and would recognize them after he was born. But what do you say to an unborn child? It wasn't like you could just ask him to stop since he didn't know what that meant and Alan had been saying that to him for the last half hour or so.  
"Please, try something, I'm begging Eric."  
"Okay, I will, try to relax." He didn't like when he pleaded with him. Moving his hand slightly he could feel their son kick against it.  
"You're strong I'll give you that much kid. It will be fun teaching you how to be a reaper."  
He felt Alan laugh at that one as he rested his head against his shoulder again. "But the key is to hide your true strength from your enemies so they let their guard down and you can cut them down easier. Demons fall for it all the time. It works for Alan…I mean your mother…every time." Thinking about it he wasn't sure Alan wanted to be called mother or not. He wasn't sure what else he would be called but it was something they hadn't discussed. He felt the movements against his hand not be as strong as they had been and Alan was relaxing against him. Soon he could tell he had fallen asleep.  
"See…I told you…you're already…a great father."

Eric sat on the couch talking to Ronald who sat across from him since he had Alan's legs on his lap. Alan had fallen asleep it seemed lying across the couch after the three had eaten dinner. Alan probably hadn't meant to fall asleep since he was the one to invite Ron over but neither were upset that he had.  
"How much longer does he have to go?" Ron nudged his head to Alan trying not to laugh at how relaxed and not uptight as he always saw on him. Alan's arm had flipped off the couch brushing his knuckle against the floor.  
"Can I say five, six weeks?"  
"Wow, that's not too bad at all. I bet he is excited."  
"Now that the kid isn't moving as much Al isn't as, pleading, I guess for it to come."  
"Yea, I saw that the other week at work, holy shit. That was terrifying to watch. I can't see how he put up with that."  
"Like he had a choice." They had learned though that Eric's voice settled the baby down most times which meant Alan never let him go far when he felt him start up. He didn't mind, he liked feeling useful to him.

Eric, after running back from the field to the office was glad everything was aright even if he almost had a heart attack. Alan was in the infirmary, sleeping, but fine. Sitting beside him on the bed he could see his features still as soft as they had always been. Pregnancy, if anything made them softer. Feeling Alan waking up he gave him the space to move if he wanted.  
"Eric? What are you doing here?" He hadn't told anyone to get him had he gotten back early?  
"Someone came to get me saying you weren't feeling well. They said you might be having the baby, I ran back here."  
"Ugh. Idiots. I was at my desk and started to get really tired and was having those pains I told you about the other week, the ones the doctor said were nothing. Ronald helped me here but I told him I was fine and not to bother you. I would just tell you when you got back. Sorry to worry you."  
"No it's fine. I'm glad they did, and that you're alright. Ronald wasn't the one that got me. I figure someone else did like a nurse told someone too."  
"Idiots. At least after today I can stay home. William told me I could take some time off before and after the baby was born. I think I freaked him out for the last time."  
"Or he is telling you to relax for once in your life like I've been saying all along."  
"Leave me alone. I have been taking it easy. My death scythe has a layer of dust on it probably."  
"What do you say we get you home?"  
"Can we stop and eat, I'm starving all of a sudden."  
"Sure, why not." Laughing he helped him out of the bed so they could go.

Eric sat in their bed holding Alan who was leaning against him. Using his free hand he folded the towel again and wiped it across his forehead for him seeing more sweat forming from this going on for so long. Alan probably didn't know how much he enjoyed being his pillow. Running his hand down Alan's arm he took hold of his hand as he watched his face become tight.  
"Breathe Al, it will pass soon." He watched him try to breathe using the hand he had been given to deal with the pain.  
"There you go, see you can do it."  
Fixing his position against Eric he was glad he allowed him to use him as a pillow and backboard. He had to be uncomfortable but Eric didn't seem to mind.  
"The pain is getting worse. Why can't they do anything?"  
"Because you wanted to have the baby here and it's not like you can have a standard delivery. They told you the infirmary would be easier on you."  
"Yea and the whole building would swarm around and watch and I wanted this to private for us."  
"I understand, you just can't complain that is taking so long. They are making it safest for you. The doctor's know what they are doing so trust them and trust this will be over soon."  
"And make sure they make sure this doesn't happen again. I don't want to go through it again."  
"Sure." Kissing the top of his head Eric knew Alan would be happy with a lot of kids around them; he just didn't want to go through this pain again. Technically Alan should be at a hospital but the society didn't have one so they would have to go to London for that and that would make things complicated on a few levels, one being he was male. The next best thing was the infirmary but Alan chose against it convincing the doctors and staff that they needed to come here, that he really wanted to have the baby here. They agreed but only if they could make everything as clean and as safe as possible for him and the baby. Mainly because he had to be cut open exposing him to harmful bacteria. Alan believed he would be fine, being immortal and all but worried for the child he agreed. Tightening his grip against Eric's hand he wished they would hurry up, they had been here for hours already and they knew this day was coming. Had been coming for awhile since the day they had told him came and went.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Our son is coming. Your biggest fear is going to be here soon."  
"I'm sure I'll manage."  
He was so proud of Eric, he had stepped up more than he could hoped for, and he wasn't just talking about right now, though this, Eric had always been good at it. Comforting him when he needed it, he had a lot of practice from the thorns. Hissing from the pain he grabbed his other hand happy to have both and to feel his body holding him, comforting him as best as it could.  
"Oh God, they need to get him out soon."  
"I know, they are trying."  
"No, I'm telling you it has to happen now. You've heard humans say when they just know something has to happen when they say it or they can feel it. Well I'm telling you I can feel it, he wants out."  
"Okay, sssshhhh, I hear you, it will happen." Great timing, seeing the doctors coming in they seemed ready to do this.

Eric brushed his lips against Alan's neck every so often when he could tell he felt even the slightest of pain. They were able to numb him completely on the outside but he felt certain things apparently at times while they tried to deliver their son. He hated not knowing if everything was going alright but he couldn't see anything apparently for their own benefit and he didn't want to bother them to ask. He found it easier to handle if he focused on Alan the most. Feeling Alan squeeze his hand he looked up past the rim of his glasses to see smiles on everyone's faces. He would take that as a good sign. Hearing Alan exhale he knew they both heard the same high pitched beautiful wail of their son. Well it seemed he was officially a father.  
"We did it." Alan whispered to him as he squeezed his hand only this time in excitement.

Keeping his arm around Alan's shoulder he watched as his son was placed in them. He was beautiful.  
"He takes after you." Kissing the side of Alan's face he found it hard to take his eyes off his son. He was glad he looked like Alan, he always thought he was beautiful and his son deserved to be too.  
"Look at how big he is, takes after you for sure. Great, I'll have to handle two of you now."  
"Come on you love me."  
Turning his head he shifted his arms towards him as best as he could.  
"Want to hold him?"  
"Uhhhhh, probably not the greatest idea."  
"Oh come on, you'll have to hold him eventually. It's not hard and I'll help you, promise."  
"…I'll hold you to that. Don't scream at me if I drop him."  
"Oh just put out your arms." Helping him the best he could he handed their son over to him.  
"Well hey there."  
"See not hard at all. He looks comfortable in your arms. They were designed to hold us." Placing a hand gently under Eric's he stroke his son's head with his thumb. No matter what Eric said he knew fatherhood suit him, that he would be a great father and take care of their like no one else could.  
"Hey there little man you need a name." Eric couldn't believe how natural it felt holding him. The fear he had over everything seemed to vanish once he was here.

"And you were worried. You both look content and happy."  
Ronald came over straight from work hearing the good news. As being the best friend of both and the uncle to the other he knew he had to stop by. Eric was still happily holding Aden who was peacefully sleeping on his arms while Alan slept behind them on the bed.  
"Maybe Al was right, maybe I was always able to handle this I just worried too much."  
"You're going to have a blast once he is older teaching him how to be a reaper I bet."  
"I'm sure I will."  
Staring at his sons face he felt his vision get blurry and distorted, was he crying?

XxXxXxXxXxX

Eric opened his eyes quickly sitting up in bed and turned on the lamp besides the bed not bothering to give his eyes a chance to adjust.  
"Eric? What's wrong, is everything alright?" Alan sat up beside him having woken up from feeling the mattress shift roughly.  
"I…I just had the craziest, strangest dream. It felt real, all of it felt so real."  
"Was it a good one? You kept tossing and turning I was going to wake you soon if you didn't wake up yourself."  
"It was good I think. You were still cured and we were happy together."  
"But?"  
"No but, just a question."  
"Ummm okay."  
"Are you…are you pregnant?"  
"What? Eric, are you feeling alright?" He felt his forehead to see if he had signs of a fever.  
"Are you pregnant?"  
"No! Of course I'm not, how can I be? I'm a male, we are both males. Come on let's get you back to bed, you're probably exhausted from working so hard lately." Having him lay back down he turned the lamp off before resting close against him. Now he was really worried about him. A baby; he must not be feeling well or watching too much Sci-Fi on the BBC. He would have to keep an eye on him and see how he was in the morning. Eric laid in bed holding Alan close and still had the feelings of his dream swirling inside of him. It all felt real, his son, holding his son, his arms still tingled with his weight in them. He was almost upset had woken up and lost it all. It was a shame he couldn't make it a reality but Alan was right they were both males and couldn't have a baby. Plus they were Death Gods it wasn't possible to have a kid when you lived forever. How could you bring a child into a world where they aged and died yet you'd always stay the same? No, it was all better off a dream, one he hoped he would have again real soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ha so yea, you can go ahead and flame us, we are great moods anyway and it's not going to affect us in the slightest. We are excited and taking bets on what everyone says. Talk to you soon.  
~Femalefighter~


End file.
